goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra L. A.
Sierra D. Powell (NOT Sierra L. Andrew) is a business friendly character who is also a GoFag. She also portrayed a dress from Indian event named Diwali. She is an old child of business friendly in GoAnimate. She is an adolescent child. She is a child who is almost teenager. Bio Full Name: Sierra Dalton Powell (Not Sierra L. Andrew) Born: October 26, 2006 (10/26/2006) First Birthday: October 26, 2007 (10/26/2007) Birthplace: Los Angeles, United States of America Age: 12 Gender: Female Voice: Ivy Nationality: American Religion: Unknown Blood Type: Unknown Live in/She is in: Los Angeles, United States of America Zodiac sign: Scorpio (Zodiac Sign No. 8) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Signature color: Yellow Grade: 7th (She is a junior high school student!) Weight: 39.8 kg (85.98 lbs) Height: 56 inches BMI: 19.67 Most favorite subject: Arts, Music, PE, Mathematics, English, Science, History, Cooking, Computer Least favorite subject: French Likes * English * Language * Mathematics * Science * Earth Science * Biology * Geography * Biography * Geology * History * Culture * Society * Social Studies * Technology * Philosophy * Religion * Bible * Music * Arts * Physical Education * Health * Watching TV * Amazing World of Gumball * Tom And Jerry * Tom And Jerry Tales * Tom And Jerry Show * Oggy And The Cockroaches * Mr. Bean * Writing * Reading * Drawing * Painting * Oil painting * Spray painting * Abstract painting * Sand painting * Surrealism painting * Sketching * Doodling * Coloring * Using/Playing computer * Minecraft * Roblox * Scribblenauts * Mobile Legends * Rules of Survival * Playing the piano * Playing the guitar * Playing the violin * Playing the ukulele * Playing the electric guitar * Playing the xylophone * Playing the harpsichord * Playing the organ * Playing the synthesizer * Playing the keyboard * Playing the sampler * Playing the turntable * Playing the drum pads * Playing drums * McDonalds * Burger King * KFC * Taco Bell * Dairy Queen * Chinese foods * Indian foods * Japanese foods * Kung Fu * Karate * Dancing * Swimming * Exercising * Sunbathing * Driving/Riding a bike * Flying * Climbing * Timing * Hunting * Photography * Military stuffs * Archery * Fashion * Board games * Going to church * Jesus * Mary * God * Prayers * Rosary * Cleaning * Cleaning dishes * Washing * Washing clothes * Rinsing * Astrology * Astronomy * Meteorology * Japanese stuffs / culture * Chinese stuffs / culture (Note: Most of the time she likes Japanese stuffs / culture than Chinese stuffs / culture.) * Origami * Anime * Manga * Arcade games * PS4 * XBOX 360 * Wii U * Slicing * Chopping * Dicing * Mincing * Peeling * Paring * Dressing * Frisbee * MUGEN * Street Fighter * Doraemon * Mojacko * Ikebana * Haikus * Tankas * Poems * Poetry * Pandas (sometimes) * Taekwondo * Riding a horse (When she was 7 or 8 years old) * Dinosaurs * Wearing earphones * Wearing headphones * Using speakers * Listening to radio * Going to museum * Field trips * Sports * Basketball * Baseball * Soccer * Football * American Football * Volleyball * Tennis * Badminton * Chess * Checkers * Fun games * Meteorology * Cleaning her house * Storybooks * Vocabularies * Stargazing * Swinging in the swing Dislikes * Fighting * Bullying * Cyberbullying * Trolling * Threats * Having trauma * Anxiety * Being grounded * Arrested * Going to jail * Military schools * Hell * Spamming * Having detention * Having suspension * Being expelled * Being failed in exams Favorite foods, drinks, and desserts * Apple * Strawberry * Banana * Cherry * Mango * Lemon * Orange * Puns * Kumquat * Watermelon * Blueberry * Grapes * Plum * Mulberry * Tomato * Carrot * Potato * Turnip * Cucumber * Broccoli * Eggplant * Corn * Pea * String Beans * Radish * Rice * Bread * Sandwich * Cake * Pie * Pancake * Donuts * Juice * Softdrinks * Yogurt * Energy Drink * Shake * Ice Cream * Coconut * Blackberry * Pizza * Burger * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * Cheese * Egg * Omelet * Chicken * Fish * Pork * Beef * Steak * Porkchop * Bacon * Spaghetti * Soup * Stew * Cereals * Macaroni * Lasagna * Baguettes * Crepe * Sushi * Kimchi * Shabu-shabu * Candies * Chips * Chocolates * Noodles Sprites I. Hunting dress II. New dress or new outside dress in her school III. Bathing dress or Bikini dress (bra and panty) IV. Space suit Category:October births Category:Americans Category:American People Category:American Users Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Female Users Category:26th day of month births Category:Good Characters Category:Year of the dog births Category:Polymaths Category:2006 births Category:Japanese-Americans Category:Korean-Americans Category:Korean-Japanese-Americans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Japanese Users Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Cool Users Category:Cool People Category:Cool Characters Category:Amazing users Category:Amazing characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Cutie Pies Category:Characters Category:Good Users Category:Grade 7 Category:7th grade Category:7th graders Category:Year of the fire dog births Category:Scorpio Category:Non StefieB Haters Category:Sometimes Original Characters Category:StefieB Fans